LC 002
PM Kite: Let's start with a recap for those who were here last time. It's springtime in the greater metro area of St. Benedict-Navarre, and it's raining. You popped into a new bar & restaurant called "Lovely Creatures" and were offered a job by a shady dude in a corner. PM Kite: Skype>Profile>edit your profile PM Pharolvir: ((Click your name in the upper left hand corner. You should see a pencil next your name. Click that, and type in your new name)) PM | Edited 8:03:46 PM Kite: Then click on the name and you can change it to whatever you like. PM Pharolvir: ((She has the updated version, Kali. I think they changed that.)) PM Kite: Anyway, most of the group took the job from the very obviously shady guy and then just hung around and chatted in the very very empty bar. PM Eleanor: (( idk for some reason it hates me and doesn't want to change)) PM *** Chance makes it a policy to take jobs from shady guys. *** PM Pharolvir: ((What's your character's name?)) PM Eleanor: ((Eleanor)) PM Pharolvir: ((Ok, everyone else just change meara's skype name to Eleanor.)) PM Kite: ((Done!)) PM Kite: Anyway, it's a rainy, muddy day outside. Y'all are chatting, except for Eleanor, who has just walked in. Everyone, please describe yourselves and I will describe the environs and the barkeep, the only other person apparently in the place. PM Eleanor: I have pale white skin and long blonde hair with piercing blue eyes /me PM Kite: It's about 9 p.m., and you're in a large restaurant painted matte black with black wood paneling on the lower half, with impeccably clean white floors. The bar looks to be made of silvery metal, and the stools and chairs are black. Light is streaming in from the windows, even though it's definitely not that bright outside, it being raining cats and dogs and all. PM *** Chance is a Tabaxi! That is a catman, complete wih tail and digigrade legs. His patterning is reminiscent of a snow leopard -- he's white and grey, with a big club-like tail and big hands and feet. He wears learther armor and is fiddling with an ornate longbow. *** PM Kite: Apart from the group, the bartender is the only person in the room--he's a slender, fairly androgynous elven-looking guy with long white partly-braided hair, wearing white robes. He looks a little bit bored. PM *** Pharolvir is a dark elf male. His skin is a dark blue in color and his long white hair hangs past his shoulders in a long braid, tied at the end with a blue flower. His attire is largely rather effeminate by surface world standards, with a fair amount of make up, gold earrings and matching chocker and a full skirt poking out from the ill-fitting iron scale armor he is wearing. He has a satchel hanging across his chest and an obvious dagger at his side. *** PM *** Franssart is human dark tan skin, brown hair light scarring across the face, a traveling cloak over one shoulder, chain armor a couple sheathed weapons a satchel. His right arm is also missing from just below the shoulder. *** PM *** Pharolvir is trying fish. *** PM Eleanor: Eleanor is wearing leather armor over a tunic and briches and is holding a long bow that's has a wolf carved on it PM *** Chance is watching Pharolvir try fish unblinkingly, plucking the bowstring with a claw. *** PM Chance: (( /me to describe your character, or what they're doing)) PM Chance: (( '/me runs out' for example.)) PM Eleanor: ok PM Eleanor: ((ok)) PM *** Franssart is watching this fish eating scene while eating some bread. *** PM Pharolvir: ((So, for the last statement /me is wearing leather armor over a tunic and britches, etc.)) PM *** Chance 's tail flicks as he watches the drow eat fish, but one ear swivels toward the door. *** PM *** Pharolvir looks at both Chance and Franssart, clearly made uncomfortable by the staring. *** PM *** Pharolvir swallows. "It's...good?" *** PM Chance: Is it? PM Kite: As Eleanor steps in, she notices the rug kind of sucking at her boots. It feels kind of weird, but when she steps onto the clean white floor there will be no mud left on the boots or the floor. PM Pharolvir: "...I don't know, you're kind of freaking me out." PM Chance: Am I? PM *** Chance plucks the bowstring again. *** PM Franssart: It’s interesting seeing someone eating fish when they haven’t had it a couple thousand times. PM Eleanor: Eleanor walks up and tries to pet chance because she thinks hes a cat PM Kite: There are places where tabaxi aren't that common! PM Chance: ((He is human-sized and wearing clothes. >_>)) PM Franssart: (( could be puppetry and stilts.)) PM *** Chance 's head moves away from the hand in that way that cats have when they don't want to be pet. "... excuse me?" *** PM *** Chance looks at the woman. "I know I am luxurious, but please." *** PM *** Eleanor with an ebarassed look on her face and says "sorry" *** PM Eleanor: Eleanor PM *** Pharolvir snickers. Chance's creepiness is dissipated *** PM | Edited 8:30:07 PM Chance: Ah, no harm done. I should be used to it by now. PM *** Pharolvir extends a hand to Eleanor. "Pharolvir Tarsyn Nyloth Elisar the Second. Pleasure to meet you." *** PM Chance: You still have too many names. PM *** Pharolvir extends the hand downward in that very "high-born lady" style. *** PM Pharolvir: "...I have all the names my parents gave me." PM Chance: They gave you too many. PM *** Eleanor shakes hand and says shyly "Hi my name is Eleanor *** PM Kite: The door opens and a more cat-sized cat steps in! It's a large white shorthaired cat, with a visible black collar and also-visible pale gray, incredibly-soft-looking wings. PM Pharolvir: "I am quite proud of my name. Do you know how hard it is for a drow male to pass on his whole name to his son? There are hardly any boys who get to be a "the second" where I'm from. It was a very courteous gesture from my mother to allow my father to do it. Especially given his status as second husband." PM Kite: As it steps on the magic mud-removing doormat, the kitty stops rather abruptly. PM Franssart: Still hardly quick to call out in an emergency. PM *** Chance eyes the Tressym that just walked in. *** PM Kite: The kitty flaps its wings and meowls! PM Eleanor: Eleanor says " aww cute kitty" PM Chance: Hey! PM Chance: This is a quality establishment. Watch the language. PM *** Chance plucks his bowstring in emphasis. *** PM Kite: Let's do an int check or a wis check, whichever is highest, everyone! PM Franssart: (( natural 20 , 22 total)) PM Chance: ((I'm distracted by some hardcore cat swearing going on.)) PM | Edited 8:41:28 PM Pharolvir: ((24. So, my score is higher than Fran's is on a Nat 20 :P )) PM Kite: The little winged cat does indeed seem to be in a rage! PM Eleanor: (( how do i find my stuff)) PM Kite: https://app.roll20.net/join/3286521/q5vrOQ PM Kite: Then on the right side of the screen, click the third icon from the left. That should give you a link to your character sheet. PM Eleanor: (( 19 wisdom and 13 intel)) PM Kite: Okay! That means you need to roll a 1d20+4. PM Kite: So you type in, I think /roll 1d20+4. PM Kite: That will do a dice roll and add 4 to it. PM Eleanor: (( i'm suppose to roll a dice?)) PM Pharolvir: Just click the "Save" button next to Wisdom on your sheet. PM Kite: Yeah! PM Kite: That will work. Sorry, I forget sometimes there are easier ways to do things. PM Eleanor: /roll 1d20+4 PM Chance: ((We do all the rolling in Roll20, all the character interaction stuff here. You're fine. :) )) PM Kite: Yeah! PM Kite: You all notice more or less at the same time that the winged cat is actually stuck to the magical mud-sucking door mat. PM Kite: Except Chance, who is listening to the cat cuss the doormat out. PM Pharolvir: "...Oh! Oh! Poor thing." PM *** Pharolvir goes over to the mat. *** PM Pharolvir: ((What was the bartender's name, again?)) PM Chance: Use your words, guy. PM Kite: No one asked! PM Pharolvir: "Uh, Mr...Barman, sir." PM Kite: Bartender: Verandis. W... oh dear. PM Pharolvir: "I believe your mat's selective removal properties are obstructing the magical creature." PM Kite: The little cat keeps flailing about--it can get ONE paw off but not two. PM Kite: Verandis: Poor Vargas, I'll just give him a hand. PM | Edited 8:54:53 PM Kite: The winged cat's collar flickers red and he says: If I wanted a hand I'd ask for one! Whose brilliant idea was this, Verandis? Was it Tython? I'll rip his face off and ****ing feed it to my kittens! ****er! PM Chance: Man. PM Pharolvir: "...do all cats do this up here?" PM *** Chance nods. *** PM Chance: Every single one. PM *** Pharolvir will inspect the mat for a possible way to switch it off. *** PM Kite: Verandis: Look, you're never going to get out of there if you don't accept a hand now and then. You'd help me if I was stuck on there, wouldn't you? PM Kite: Roll Arcana, Pharolvir! PM Pharolvir: ((19)) PM Franssart: No they don’t, stop trying to confuse Vir , Chance. PM Kite: Vargas: Only after I watched and laughed for a while first. PM *** Pharolvir will lift a corner of the rug and bend it into a fold. *** PM *** Chance casts Unseen Servant and sends that over to help the cat up in an invisible, dignified, and face-saving manner. *** PM Eleanor: (( i have to leave the game for a little bit to get Richard ready for bed}} PM Kite: ((Okay! No worries!)) PM Kite: ((Good luck!)) PM Kite: Pharolvir and Chance between them manage to help Vargas off the rug, and the winged kitty launches himself into the air and straight to the bar, where it glares at the bartender. PM *** Pharolvir looks at the space where he saw the unseen servant aiding the cat. "...spectrally formed construct. ...very cool!" *** PM Kite: Vargas: At least it got the mud off me. PM Kite: Verandis: Aren't you supposed to be working? PM Kite: Vargas: Aren't YOU supposed to be working? PM Pharolvir: "...you're a servant?" PM Kite: Vargas: Of course not. I work on the other side of the business. PM Chance: Ohhh. PM Kite: Verandis pours him something in a dish, and the kitty laps it up. PM Pharolvir: "...you're a slaver?" PM Chance: Wait, what? … what do you think they get up to back there? PM Kite: Verandis and Vargas both eye Pharolvir. PM *** Pharolvir noticeably shrinks into himself. "Sorry...I...clearly I misunderstood." *** PM *** Franssart tenses at the mention of slavers. *** PM Kite: Verandis: Slavery is illegal here. … also immoral. PM Pharolvir: "...I see." PM Kite: Vargas: Didn't Ylyndar single-handedly crush a slaver ring once? PM Kite: Verandis: Who told you that, Shihan? No, it wasn't single-handed. PM Kite: Vargas: You have too many brothers, Verandis. PM Chance: How many do you have? PM Kite: Verandis: There are six of us. We were hoping this would be a good family business. PM Kite: Vargas: I ate one of my litter-mates. PM *** Pharolvir starts laughing. *** PM Kite: Verandis: Liar. PM Kite: Vargas: Well, it wasn't for lack of trying. PM Chance: So you just chewed him. PM Kite: Vargas: I bit him! With my very large and fierce teeth. PM Chance: so how many employees do you have working back there? PM Kite: Verandis: Back here? On this side it's just me and Bastion for now. For the brothel I'm not sure--Ylyndar is managing all that for the most part, with Kiroth looking over his shoulder and telling him what pencils out and what doesn't. PM Chance: YEah, I mean the brothel. PM Pharolvir: "Oh! You and your brothers run a brothel. Now this makes more sense." PM Kite: Vargas: It's just as dead over there. I checked. PM | Edited 9:11:11 PM Pharolvir: "...oh...that's unfortunate. ...you should probably find a good strong woman to come in and manage for you. They probably have some better connections." PM Chance: Haunted Brothel is a pretty good band name. PM Chance: But I can see how it would only attract a certain kind of patron. PM Kite: Verandis: I don't think the building is haunted, just the lake. Though it's hard to tell these days. PM Chance: The building is on the lake. PM Kite: Verandis: And the management part seems to be going well enough, albeit with a constant stream of bickering about costs and human resources. PM Kite: Vargas: You never should have put Shihan in charge of the marketing. That was your mistake. PM *** Pharolvir nods in a way that means he understands...even though he probably doesn't. *** PM Eleanor: ((back)) PM Pharolvir: ((Hi)) PM Kite: ((Awesome! Feel free to go back and read and catch up!)) PM Kite: Verandis: Shihan is perfectly reliable in very particular ways. PM Kite: Vargas snorts, finishes his dish of unknown liquid and flies over to you lot, alighting on your table neatly. He sniffs at each of you in turn with his adorable cat nose! PM Eleanor: "what ???" PM Kite: He has unusual eyes--one is gold and the other is light blue. Pretty striking, and it gives him a bit of supervillain style. PM *** Franssart will edge away from the cat. *** PM *** Pharolvir recoils slightly as Vargas flies up to him. But tries to pet after the initial discomfort. *** PM | Edited 9:17:33 PM Kite: Vargas, to Franssart: Yeah, you don't smell so great yourself, Three-Legs. PM Kite: The winged cat accepts pettings from Pharolvir, purring a bit. PM Franssart: Some people prefer personal space. PM Kite: Vargas: Some people take baths. PM Kite: He licks his paw pointedly. PM Franssart: Some people have that luxury , true. PM *** Chance plucks his bowstring again. Twang. ".... they have baths here, you know, Fran." *** PM Pharolvir: "You could benefit from a bath, Franssart. I have some nice balms if you want to borrow them." PM Franssart: I will be fine without Balms Vir. PM *** Eleanor shakes her head in agreemnet *** PM Kite: (To be completely fair to Franssart, the commentary is coming from someone who thinks fish is a form of cologne.) PM Kite: Vargas the cat ignores Pharolvir suddenly and sniffs at Eleanor! PM *** Eleanor reaches out to pat vargas and says "hi kitty" *** PM Kite: Vargas purrs. "First one's free, sister." PM *** Eleanor scratches vargas behind the ears *** PM Kite: He purrs delightedly. PM *** Chance looks Eleanor up and down. "So, what brings you to the bar? Or the brothel?" *** PM Eleanor: " i left my hometown to seek adventure and revenge for my parents death" PM Kite: Vargas: You humanoids and your "parents." Weirdos. PM Chance: Oh. PM Chance: None of us killed your parents, right? PM Pharolvir: "I don't think I have killed anyone's parents." PM *** Chance shrugs, non commitally. *** PM Kite: Vargas: I don't keep track anymore. PM Kite: Verandis: Vargas. You visit your mother every week. PM Kite: Vargas: I do not! PM Kite: Verandis: You do. And you bring her red snapper every time. PM Kite: Vargas: What are you, stalking me? You're creepy, Verandis. PM Pharolvir: "Aw, that's sweet." PM Kite: Verandis: I'm not stalking you, you're supposed to be at work! PM *** Eleanor Eleanor says no it was orcs and aww sweet you bring her a red snapper *** PM Kite: Vargas: Only so I can eat it in front of her and not share! PM Kite: Vargas snarls at Verandis and flies off to a set of double doors on the side of the bar. They open for him and he heads through, doors closing behind him. PM Chance: … He seemed nice. PM Kite: Verandis shakes his head. "He's not that bad, really, he just wants to look tougher than all the other toms." PM Pharolvir: "...I thought his name was Vargas." PM Chance: Toms. Tom cats. Male cats. PM Chance: … you don't have cats in the underdark, I forgot. Just spiders. PM Pharolvir: "Oh....the term Tom cats doesn't really translate to undercommon, I guess." PM Pharolvir: "...is that a cat thing? Wanting to be tough?" PM *** Eleanor "yes" *** PM Kite: Verandis: Some cats, certainly. And some people as well. PM Pharolvir: "...maybe among women. I've never seen that behavior in males. ...not the ones who weren't...I am not sure what the polite word would be in common." PM Kite: The door to the outside opens up again and instead of a single smallish cat, a whole crowd of people stream through the doors! A lot of them are drunk, a few of them are only semi-clothed but they all look pretty happy! PM *** Eleanor laughs sacrcasticly at Pharolvirs statemnet *** PM Kite: Verandis: … well-behaved. Looks like Shihan came through after all! PM Kite: He leaps over the bar and starts taking drinks orders for the very-suddenly-growing crowd. PM Chance: Whoa. Are they ghosts? PM Pharolvir: "...came through with what?" PM Kite: Verandis: Customers! PM Kite: Everyone, roll me a Perception check! PM Kite: (It's on the Skills tab!) PM Chance: ((16!)) PM Pharolvir: ((Wow, I am doing surprisingly well tonight. 18.)) PM Franssart: (Natural 1 just bouncing between extremes over here.)) PM Eleanor: (15) PM Pharolvir: ((You got a 23)) PM Kite: Everybody but Franssart notices that there seem to be two hubs of the madness--one, a dark-haired elven guy with a ponytail, some expensive-looking silver jewelry and a wine-stained burgundy shirt, who appears to be on some sort of substance. PM Kite: The other one, who is earnestly talking to the very high elf, is a Drow man with untidy, curly hair and a slick, pricey-looking suit in the very latest style. PM *** Eleanor walks up and says hi to the dark-haired elven guy *** PM Kite: He blinks a couple of times. "You... are too pretty by half. Double. Are you twins? You should be twins." PM *** Eleanor blushes and says no its just me *** PM Kite: Very-High High Elf: You should get a twin. You won't regret it, I promise. PM *** Pharolvir follows Eleanor over. *** PM Pharolvir: "Um...hello." PM Eleanor: "i like it just being me " PM Eleanor: "i'm a loner" PM *** Chance watches from his booth, partially keeping his head down. Drunk/high people tend to like trying to pet him. *** PM Kite: Very-High High Elf: I don't think I know anyone here! It is so-so-sososo surprising! I thought I knew everyone. Is this one of your employees, Shihan? PM *** Chance doesn't want to have to stab anyone tonight! *** PM *** Franssart stays at the table with chance trying to ignore the sounds of the crowd. *** PM Kite: Shihan: No, I don't think so. Another customer! Welcome to Lovely Creatures. PM *** Pharolvir extends his hand in the downward fashion, again. "Pharolvir Tarsyn Nyloth Elisar the Second. Yes, we are residents here, at this time." *** PM Kite: The very high high elf looks Eleanor up and down, very very clearly undressing her with his eyes, and then does the exact same thing to Pharolvir. PM Kite: He takes Pharol's hand and kisses it! He's wearing some sort of a silvery signet ring. PM *** Eleanor looks annoyed at the very high high elf actions *** PM *** Pharolvir turns to the other elf. "Is this your brother?" *** PM Kite: The barkeep? He's at the bar and he's pretty busy, frantically trying to keep up with the sudden huge crowd of people. PM *** Pharolvir turns to the very very high elf. "You're actions are most unseemly, and you are bringing shame to yourself and any honorable members of your family right now." *** PM Eleanor: Eleanor nods in agreemen PM Kite: He manages to focus on Pharolvir and looks very solemn for several whole seconds before bursting into uproarious laughter. PM *** Eleanor nods in agreement *** PM *** Chance is watching. *** PM *** Pharolvir puts his hands on his hips in a very "I am being very stern now" pose. *** PM *** Eleanor hand grabs her bow griming hard till her knuckles turn right *** PM Kite: High high elf: That's adorable! You're adorable! Sorry, my dear, but I have always been a dreadful disgrace to the d'Amici name and I hope to go on being so for a very, very long time. PM *** Eleanor rolls her eyes but let go of her bow *** PM Chance: …. good thing they're so many sheets to the wind right now. Otherwise they might accidentally start a fight. PM | Edited 10:04:14 PM Pharolvir: "...you strike me as no gentleman. And I do not see myself as your "dear"." PM *** Pharolvir turns on his heels and walks away. *** PM Kite: d'Amici(?): You are not nearly drunk enough! I can fix that. DRINKS ARE ON ME, EVERYONE! PM *** Eleanor Eleanor says to the dark elf guy "why do you hang out with him?" pointing to the high high elf *** PM Kite: Curly-haired dark elf guy, who is apparently named Shihan: Because-- PM Kite: The high high elf interrupts him: "Because I am so very charming and handsome and also very rich, isn't that right, Shihan? Isn't it?" PM | Edited 10:08:51 PM Chance: /me looks at Franssart. "I kind of want to shoot him. That's a natural reaction, yes?" PM *** Eleanor says " all the ritches in the world wont give you an interesting personality " *** PM *** Eleanor says to chance yes *** PM *** Pharolvir doubles back and marches up to Shihan. "You seem a very nice young gentleman, you are handsome and clean. I suggest you cut ties with this filth, find a nice young woman to take care of you and settle down while your dignity is still in tact." *** PM *** Franssart looks at chance “ I am not the best judge, but I agree.” *** PM Kite: Now people are rushing the bar (since drinks are free) and a couple of extra people have come out from the kitchen to help Verandis cope. PM Kite: Shihan: … why would I want a woman to take care of me? PM Pharolvir: "...I don't understand the question." PM Chance: .....Phalovir. Friend. I must ask a question. PM Kite: Shihan turns to the high high elf. "Come on, Ulisse, let me show you around, introduce you to some people..." PM *** Pharolvir turns to Chance. "...yes?" *** PM Chance: Why are you here? PM Kite: He takes the Ulisse's arm and guides him in the same direction the winged cat went earlier. This time the double doors stay open and some of the crowd heads that direction. PM *** Pharolvir has his expression...blank. "...it was cold outside. I wanted to find somewhere warm to sleep." *** PM Kite: "We do have rooms here, if you're looking." PM Chance: I mean. On the surface. PM Pharolvir: "................I...I um....." PM Kite: The voice is coming from a tall, dark-skinned half-elf with a bit of stubble, who has just fought his way "up the down staircase" as it were from the brothel side of the business. "What's going on? There was no one and then all of a sudden there are dozens of people." PM Pharolvir: "...it is very crowded here, yes." PM Chance: It is a mystery of the Haunted Brothel. PM Kite: Half-elf guy: If you need a place to stay and don't have any money, you can stay here if you like for a few days, until you get on your feet. PM Pharolvir: "I believe rooms have already been arranged for us. But thank you." PM Chance: We are employees. Or something. A shady guy hired us, I find that usually gets me places. PM Kite: The guy, by the way, is extremely good-looking in a very craggy way, and is wearing very plain black and white clothing of good quality. He's got some sort of holy symbol on a gold chain around his neck. PM *** Eleanor laughs and looks under her eyelashes in a flirtatious way torwards the half -elf guy *** PM Kite: Half-elf: A shady guy? Was his name Shihan by any chance? PM Franssart: No , he is the one who brought the crowd though. PM Chance: No. Different shady guy. PM Kite: He smiles back at Eleanor! PM Pharolvir: "This man was an assassin." PM Kite: Half-elf: Oh, Shihan brought the crowd. I knew he could do it, but I admit I was concerned for a while there. PM Kite: He looks around, but fails to spot Shihan in the crowd. "... an assassin? Here? I don't think I know any assassins. … what did he hire you to do?" PM Eleanor: eleanor walks up and says "hi" PM Franssart: Deal with lake ghosts. PM Chance: Something something ghosts! PM Pharolvir: "To inspect the spectral, possibly spiritual inhabitants of the lake in your pocket dimension." PM Kite: Half-elf: Oh! … I wonder how he knew about the lake. We haven't had anyone here all day. I'm Ylyndar, by the way. Welcome to Lovely Creatures. PM *** Pharolvir extends his hand once more. "Pharolvir Tarsyn Nyloth Elisar the second." *** PM Eleanor: eleanor says "hi Ylyndar" PM *** Eleanor and does a small wave *** PM Kite: He doesn't seem totally certain what to do about Pharolvir, so he does kind of an awkward handshake-half hug combo. (Shug time!) PM Kite: He smiles winningly at Eleanor. "My brothers and I run the place. Do let us know if there's anything we can do for you." PM Chance: (Franssart is human, right?)) PM Pharolvir: ((He is)) PM Franssart: (( yes )) PM *** Pharolvir looks very uncomfortable with the hug. *** PM Chance: ((Is Eleanor?)) PM Eleanor: ((wood elf )) PM Pharolvir: "...Shihan...is he also one of your brothers?" PM Kite: Ylyndar notices and says to Pharol, "My apologies. Clearly I've used the wrong form of greeting--show me what I'm meant to do." PM Kite: Ylyndar: Yes. … almost all of us are adopted, if you're wondering. PM *** Eleanor searches for traps *** PM Pharolvir: "Ah. I see." PM Kite: Roll Perception, Eleanor! PM Eleanor: ((how do i do that again)) PM Kite: You just did! PM Kite: There are traps, actually! On the doors and windows. None of them are set right now, though--they're probably a security system. PM Kite: Which would only be turned on when people are asleep or not present. PM Kite: Ylyndar: … why, what did he say? He's not in jail again, is he? PM Pharolvir: "...Shihan. No. He was just here with a man of very loose morals." PM Chance: I almost shot him. PM Chance: The man, not Shihan. PM Kite: Ylyndar: … please don't shoot my brother. Oh. PM Chance: I have not formed a shooting dossier on Shihan. PM Kite: Ylyndar: Shihan is a man of very loose morals. PM Kite: Ylyndar: … well, not very loose, I suppose. PM Kite: Ylyndar: Who was he with? PM Pharolvir: "He called him Ulisse." PM Chance: Ulisse d'Amici. PM Kite: Ylyndar: … I've heard of him, but I've never met him. I'd no idea Shihan knew him. PM *** Eleanor says "does anybody know anything about these so called ghosts?" *** PM Chance: Say, Ylyndar. We were hired to investigate by a guy named Vittorio. PM Chance: An assassin. PM Kite: Ylyndar: … well, I'd certainly appreciate the help but I don't know who that is. Or why he'd spend a thing to help us. PM Chance: He indicated that he was acquainted and invested in the success of this place. PM Kite: Ylyndar: Well, my brother and I fought off a couple of ghosts this morning while we were getting the place ready. They seemed entirely real until we... killed? them, and then they turned to water. PM Kite: Ylyndar: We don't have any investors. It's just us seven. PM Kite: Ylyndar: We sank every bit of our savings into it. PM Chance: Well, you've got us, and we were paid in advance not more than two hours ago to deal with your ghosts. PM Pharolvir: "...do you still have some of that water?" PM Kite: Ylyndar: … this is all very strange. No, it absorbed into the grass before I thought to keep it. Sorry, I don't get attacked by monsters whilst taking out the garbage every morning, I was a little bit surprised. PM *** Eleanor nods understanding *** PM Kite: Someone starts playing a harp and some of the crowd starts dancing. PM *** Eleanor Eleanor starts dancing and looks at ylyndar questionary *** PM Kite: Ylyndar: If we hadn't had a bit of old fencing there I might have been in real trouble. There were three men in armor and some sort of a slavering hellhound thing and a garbage can lid is not a real shield, I can tell you that. PM Pharolvir: "...do you remember any symbols or markings on the armor?" PM Kite: Ylyndar: Not on the armor, but they did have some sort of odd tattoos. They looked like knots. PM Kite: He looks at Eleanor. "I would love to dance with you another time, but I am a little afraid Kiroth will murder me or spontaneously explode from rage if he catches me having fun instead of working. I'd best get back to him now, really. I just wanted to check on Verandis, but he seems to be... managing. And Taggett finally turned up to play." PM *** Group call *** PM *** Missed group call. *** PM *** Eleanor come over and says “it’s fine thank you for the information *** PM *** Chance watches Eleanor. "Aren't you a customer?" *** PM Kite: Ylyndar bows and heads back to the brothel side!